The lamb that loved the lion
by midnightd10
Summary: Evette and Damien fall in love. Then Damien meets another vampire who feeds off of human blood and he is forced to decide what he really wants. The vampire who feeds off of animal blood or human blood. Btw Evette is a vampire, while Damien is the mortal.


**Hey! I just wrote this! Some of the characters are different and some are based on the characters from the book series twilight by Stephanie Meyer. Also Evette is supposed to take the place of Edward and Damien takes the place of Bella, the only difference is the gender! Please review and tell me what you think! **

I finally began opening my senses to the world around me, I looked up and all I saw was the most beautiful being on the face of this earth walking away from me. I must have bumped into him or something. He was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous; I could already feel him making an impact on my life. I've never felt this amazing in my entire existence, and I didn't even make eye contact with this beyond fabulous being.

I heard a voice in my head saying "I'm so happy to be back at school again!" Then I realized it's not my imagination, although I wish it was. The annoying overly peppy voice was my "best friend", Nicki; she was one of those girls that everyone in the school expected to die alone. I don't even like her; she's like a lost puppy just looking for an owner to care for her. Well guess what? I'm not that owner. I just need to ignore her, like I do with everyone in the town that isn't my family.

It's my senior year here in Forks, and I'll be leaving soon, just to start over in a whole different area. I'll start off as a junior, stay there for 2 years with my family and graduate, and then start over again. It's a cycle; I've been going through it for about 111 years. I'm used to it by now.

My family and I have A LOT of graduation hats; Esme hangs them above the stairs, as a little family joke. My family contains 7 people; Esme and Carlisle are the "parents" of our family. There's also Emmet and Rosalie, and then Jasper and Alice, and then there's me. I'm the one stuck in this world of loneliness. The one for me is out there somewhere. I'm still trying to find him in this crazy mixed up world. Maybe he's the gorgeous blonde I bumped into about 10 minutes ago, but my mind has a way of telling my heart lies.

"…he was so sweet. Eve? You ok? You're quieter than normal?" Nicki blurted out. How am I quieter than normal? I haven't said a word to her since the first time she came up to me, a year ago. She really doesn't understand my way of saying that I don't care about her or her summer romances.

"Hey? Why do your eyes go from black to golden and vice versa?" Was she catching on to my families' secret? Did she know were vampires? Did she realize that we don't come to school on nice days because we would twinkle under the sun's rays, exposing ourselves? All I could do is act like she's not even there.

I turned around to check to see if the annoying goodie two-shoes, who can't even hook up with a guy because she's too scared, was still by my side, I noticed 2 things.

1-Yes, the queen of good behavior was still standing next to me.  
>2-I was being saved, by a 5'5, super thin, blonde, Rosalie.<p>

Rosalie's my sister. She wanted to invite me to lunch with her and Emmet even though it's not really lunch, were just going to go do our hunting for today.

"So? Is that a yes?' Nicki asked with a very shy look on her face.

"What are you? You look like a whale. Go on a strict diet of no food. So, if you didn't understand that, that's a NO, you CAN'T come to lunch with us" That's easy for Rosalie to say, she feeds off the blood of innocent animals, as do I.

I had to quickly change the topic. "When and where are we meeting for lunch sis? I tried not to laugh, but I was still in awe by what Rosalie said to Nicki.

"My locker at 12:00pm" Rosalie said in a sweet voice.

"What are you still doing here Nicki?" Oops I wasn't supposed to say that, but I've been keeping my bitchiness inside for over 10 years, it kind of slipped out. I guess I learned something from being around Rosalie so much.

Rosalie's my best friend. I tell her everything; she knows every waking memory of my undead life. We get along really well. I don't remember a day we fought with each other. The only 2 differences with our personalities and undead life's are that, she is a little more bitchy then me, also Rosalie has a mate; I do not, yet that is.

Emmet, Rosalie's mate, is tall and broad; he's like a big bear, just without all the fur and fat. Alice is my other sister. She's peppy, but not overly peppy like Nicki, Alice actually knows how to fun, unlike Nicki who can't even hug a guy. Well, Alice can hug a guy; in fact, she loves, and is loved by Jasper. He has blonde curly hair that lengthens down to about the end of his ear lobes.

My family is the only ones I actually trust. I've been with them for a little more than a century, of course I trust them not to lie to me, and if Alice sees a bad future, then I trust her to tell me if it's going to hurt the ones I love. We're there for each other, whenever one might need support. We might not have been blood related before Carlisle changed us, but we sure do act like it. We've grown on each other, I'm alone without them.

***BEEP***

There's the bell for 5th period. ONLY FIVE MORE PERIODS TO GO!

As I walk into the brick classroom, a strong amazing smell fills my nose. It's coming from the corner. It felt like there was a magnetic force pulling us together. This smell was coming from the beastly blonde I had bumped into earlier in the day. Why didn't I realize this smell before? Is there something wrong with me? Instead of filling my mind with stupid thoughts I decided to ignore the smell, although that was very difficult.

Half way through the period I pulled out my little mirror to check my eye make-up. After I had whipped off the falling eye-liner I noticed my eyes had gone pitch black. My thurst grew stronger and stronger as well. This isn't good. Thankfully Emmet, Rosalie and I are going hunting next period, maybe I'm just thirsty?

***BEEP* **

Thank god, it was finally 12:00pm, time to go hunting.

As I was walking to Rosalie's locker I was side swept by a tall blonde. He was about 6 feet tall. He had a six pack, and he smelt so divine. Eventually, I could feel my control slipping away. "I'm sorry, beautiful." His words pulled me out of my trance. "It's fine." I replied after I had pulled myself together. "No, I mean about not talking to you when I had the chance." I didn't know how to reply to this so I just walked away and besides, his smell was so strong.

I was so rude. He's sweet, and I was a total ass to him.

I was moving through the hallways at 60 miles per hour. When I had reached my destination, I saw 2 figures swapping saliva. It was Rosalie and Emmet. They were showing off their love to every person in the school. Her hands were on his face while her hips were in between his body and his joined hands. I could hear the saliva being moved around within their mouths. Talk about gross?

"Easy on the PDA guys! It's kind of gross!" I screeched across the empty hallway. Rosalie had stopped her love feast to turn to me and giggle endlessly.

"Rose? Can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important and I don't understand what it is?" I asked in a somewhat baby voice so she would leave her boy for 10 minutes just to talk to me.

"Ok. Let's get our asses to the girl's bathroom then!" She was practically jumping with joy.

"No, this isn't something we can discuss around here." Nobody's supposed to know the Cullen's are vampires.

"Fine, but let's get Alice first. She might be more helpful with this type of stuff."

As we flawlessly walked out of the hideous Forks High School, heads were turning; it was a sight to see. The student body knew the Cullen's as the 5 pail creeps.

As we walked Rosalie and Emmet were attached by the hip, and Jasper had his hand intertwined with Alice's hand. The two perfect hands seemed glued together. Was it weird that I was the one pail creep with no mate? Watching my siblings walk out together just added pain and loneliness into my undead life. I would cry if I could.

I looked up from the ground to find a huge black square figure, it was Emmet's hummer, it was lifted about 2 ½ feet off the ground. This truck would be Emmet's entire focus if he didn't have Rosalie.

All the girls pulled themselves up into Emmet's truck, Rosalie in her loves usual seat, the driver's seat. Alice was in Rosalie's normal seat which was shotgun, and I was just hovering over the glove compartment. I needed to know what was happening to me. I had no clue, maybe my sisters knew. The whole incident was extremely strange.

"Have you guys met the new kid Damien yet?" I had broken the awkward silence. I tried not to make it seem like I had a thing for him. Although, that was hard; I've never felt a stronger connection with someone after meeting them twice.

"Don't tell me you dragged us out here just to talk about boys Eve?" Alice had anger in her voice. Was she about to kill me? And why didn't she see him coming? She can see the future. She should have been able to see me meeting him.

"No, you know I would never do that!" I was offended by the fact that Alice thought I would pull a Rosalie! "It's just that I bumped into him twice today. The first time I must have closed off my senses to him, but the second time his smell was beyond amazing, I was so tempted I had to walk away from him. And I had fifth period with him and my eyes turned black." I sounded like a 5 year old that had just seen a ghost.

Rosalie decided that now was a good time to add to our little seminar. "That's weird."

I couldn't help but say to myself, _Great contribution sis!_

"Maybe we should go talk to Carlisle?" I had never heard Alice so worried. Her voice kind of quivered when she spoke. She was usually the optimistic type. Alice would usually find the good in everything but she didn't sound like it this time, so I read her thoughts. And what did I find? Nothing she had no idea what was going on either.

I had decided to just ignore the fact that Alice was worried too because us Cullen's aren't like other teenagers our age. We feed off of the blood of animals.

I looked over at Rosalie who had had her head out the window screaming at Jasper and Emmet to get into the car. Once we were all settled into our usual seats we began to drive away from the school. It was the first day of our senior year in Forks and we were already ditching.

Emmet drove past the front entrance of the school and I magically felt a magnetic force trying to pull me into the school. My eyes began to turn sharpie black again. "Drive faster Emmet." Jasper must have felt that I was confused because his voice had worry in it.

The big black truck pulled up into a long driveway that seemed to be a mile long, at the end of the driveway a huge mansion with lots of glass windows and white in it. This mansion was the Cullen residence.

All my siblings ran inside to retrieve Esme and Carlisle. I however took as much time as I could to reach the front door. I didn't want to find out there really was something wrong with me.

I reached the front door and pushed it open. Esme and Carlisle were both sitting in the family room on the couch as Alice and Rosalie had told them what I had gone through. Once Alice finished telling her sob story Carlisle began to chuckle and nodded at me to come sit down with my family.

"Damien is your sister, Evette's, singer. When she's around him she begins feeling a force pulling her towards him, and as she gets closer to him her eyes change to black. Along with that the smell his blood gives off gets stronger and stronger. She will grow very thirsty, up to the point that she loses control and attacks him." Carlisle turned his body 90° to face me.

"Eve, it's going to be very difficult for you to contain your thurst when your around him." His voice had a sense of care and hope in it.

"What do I do Carlisle? I want to actually talk to him." I finally spit the truth out of my mouth.

"Perhaps, we can take a trip to Alaska to spend some time with our family friends the Denali family."

"Fine." I mumbled.

Shit, last time I was there Tommy tried to get with me.

**Tommy is supposed to take the place of Tanya just a male version! Please review and tell me what you think! And please give ideas of what should happen with Tommy and Evette!**


End file.
